A Question for the Cat from the Bat
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Bane has been defeated and Gotham is safe once more. A shadow in the moonlight and a questioning of motives. Drabble


**Title: A Question for the Cat from the Bat**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Bruce Wayne(Batman)/Selina Kyle(Catwoman)**

**Summary: Bane has been defeated and Gotham is safe once more. A shadow in the moonlight and a questioning of motives. Drabble**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Batman franchise!**

**AN: This is my first Catwoman and Batman story so I am sorry if the characters are OOC. This was just a practice drabble to get a feel for the characters. Please R&R like always!**

It was another cold night in Gotham city, but for once the streets below were completely silent. Everyone, including the criminal popular, where all hiding in their homes or wherever they could find a place to hide. The war with Bane and Talia had taken a toll on everyone and Selina wondered if Gotham would ever be the same again. With the Joker things had been different. All the demented clown wanted was to have some twisted fun and mindless carnage. He had never really had a long term plan in mind. Bane, on the other hand, well he'd had a mission in mind. He did not do what he did for fun like the Joker had; no, he wanted to change Gotham, to beat down anyone who dare go against his rules and when he was done, he would have destroyed everything and everyone in the city. Joker thrived on chaos and Bane thrived on the fear he instilled in all those around him.

Selina sighed as she looked out over the city from her spot on the rooftop of one of the many buildings in Gotham. She should have left already to start her new life, but for some reason she couldn't just yet. The master thief needed to know if Bruce was really gone. A part of her wanted to pretend she couldn't care less, but the fact of the matter was she did care, probably more than she should. Selina knew that Bruce must know how she feels about him, she had made it pretty obvious, especially when she asked him to come with her. Anyone who knew her knew that the brunette had major trust issues and for her to ask Bruce to flee the city with her had to be a huge deal. Tonight, if he showed up and she was counting on it, she would extend the invitation to him again.

"I thought you would have left town already." She heard the words after hearing him land behind her and she wanted to turn around, wrap her arms around him, but she refrained from doing so because it would leave her emotionally vulnerable. "Have you decided the simple life isn't for you or were you hoping I would come looking for you?"

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Wayne." She snapped while whirling around to face him and doing her very best to keep her expression void of all emotion. "I wanted to say goodbye to the city once and for all. I'm closing a chapter in my life I never thought I'd be able to escape. What's your excuse Bruce? Should I worry about you becoming stalker?"

The crime fighter smirked beneath the mask. "You should be so lucky."

Selina bit the inside of her cheek when the billionaire dressed as a bat threw her words from the other day back in her face. "I wanted to see if you were alright and if you've changed your mind about leaving with me. Everyone believes you are dead and that means you can't go back unless you want to answer a bunch of questions."

Bruce frowned slightly in thought. "It's ironic you should mention questions because I have one for you and if you answer the question I will answer yours about leaving."

"Didn't you hear curiosity killed the bat?" She said while taking a couple of steps closer to him. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time and it sent a thrill shooting down her spine. "What is you wanted to know?"

"Why did you really come back for me during the fight?" It had been a question that weighed heavily on his mind and he needed an answer before he could move forward.

The instinct to run was almost instant. Selina Kyle was frightened of a very few things, but the most dominant was emotion. Everyone Selina had ever cared about had let her down and she wasn't sure she could take it again. On the other hand though she knew she should be open with him because if she never took a chance she may never find a happy ending and since meeting Bruce Wayne, she had started to believe that maybe happiness wasn't a lie.

She moved until she was standing in front of him with her hands on his chest and their lips almost touching. "I didn't want to disappoint you again."

Batman brought his hand up to cup the left side of her face while running his glove covered thumb over her bottom lip. "You did the right thing Selina and I had no doubt you would. Like I told you before, there is more to you than that. How about one final chase before we start our new lives somewhere new."

Her dark eyes lit up as she took two step backwards as she prepared for the final chase. "I think that sounds like it could be fun. Catch me if you can Bruce."

The End


End file.
